


Podfic: Teen Dragons Nunquam Titillandus

by striped_bowties



Series: (Podfics) Dragon Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What!” Steve comes thundering down the stairs. Appropriate, since he is wearing a mutinous scowl and is apparently too mad this morning to use question marks. It occurs to Stiles right then that his son has turned into the Derek Hale Stiles first met all those years ago: broody, distrustful, and so, so angry. God, somehow, when Stiles wasn’t looking, his sweet baby boy turned into Derek Hale 2.0: now with more brood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Teen Dragons Nunquam Titillandus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Dragons Nunquam Titillandus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950963) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus). 



**Length:** 00.28.54

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a5vir0ylcecy61y/Teen_Dragons_Nunquam_Titillandus.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g8pu0q403wez8uf/Teen_Dragons_Nunquam_Titillandus.m4b)


End file.
